


Together

by QueenOfTheWesternSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally and at long last, the moment came for them to all meet in person--</p><p>But no one is without doubts. Especially about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

The meeting had seemed like it was a thousand years away, even just last week. Because all time seemed to stretch on forever there, trapped in the Game. Even to the person who could bend time at will, it seemed to last far too long. But then they all woke up that morning with that near unsettling knowledge that today, any minute now, they’d be together, really together, for the first time. 

If someone asked Rose how she felt that morning, she’d say she felt the same as she did every other morning. Calm, collected, with her general vague amusement towards the world intact. But really, she was a shaking mess. She thought when this day finally arrived (She was sure she’d never thought about any single thing more than this day) that she would be filled with joy, overwhelming excitement and glee at the prospect of finally seeing those she held so close. But really, she was just nervous. What if she didn’t live up to their expectations? What if she was nothing like what they thought she’d be? Regardless, she went through her daily rituals as if it was a day like any other.

If Rose had been nervous, then what Dave was had to be a legitimate medical problem. This was huge. This was bigger than anything else, this was more important than the Game was, really. This would be the first time he’d meet his best bro in person, the first time he saw Jade since his death (And subsequent resurrection). He couldn’t even get up and pretend everything was fine, he was far too shaky. And by the time someone (Karkat, because no one else could be that damn loud) called out that the ship was approaching, that they’d be docking any minute, Dave wasn’t even sure how to function.

Only a few miles away, John was pacing back and forth on the deck of the ship. Nothing aside from this moment had been on his mind for weeks. He used to have these images of what this meeting would be like, what would happen, what he’d say. But when it came down to it, he had no clue. Everything was just a terrifying mess waiting to happen. He figured so long as he didn’t forget his own name, everything would be fine. Right?

Jade on the other hand, was still below deck, her head in her hands. This was a nightmare. She was having a hard time remembering what it was like to communicate with anyone other than John. But she couldn’t treat everyone the way she treated her brother, right? She tried to think back father, but all she could bring to mind was her interactions with Davesprite, who had been dead or gone or whatever you wanted to call it for almost a year now. And even then, most of what came to her mind was just the way her heart clenched when he broke up with her, promptly leaving her behind in a trail of feathers. Yeah, this was going to be a nightmare.

When the ship docked, everyone was standing below waiting, looking up at the ship and Jade had never been more terrified. She grabbed her brother’s hand for a second, just a second, and gave it a squeeze. Because now that she could see them (She was picking out which troll was which, trying to give faces to names), her nervous shaking had turned into pure excitement. It didn’t matter how silly she felt, or how confused interactions with people other than John made her, because they were there. And they were waiting.

John was grinning at her, then he had his arm around her. He couldn’t in conscience make an awesome entrance using his windy thing, and not give Jade an amazing entrance too. So, together, they floated down, hovering above everyone for a few moments. Standing ahead of the group of trolls (Who were as strange in person as they were online) were two people. It wasn’t hard to tell who everyone was. Particularly when one of them was wearing a smug smirk and the other a pair of shades that finally seemed to fit his face right.

John set his sister on her feet, and then they were face to face with them, striding towards him. None of them felt at all like gods. Just nervous teenagers, which is what they were when you took away the silly pajamas. 

But pretty soon none of that mattered because someone (They were all pretty sure it was Jade) had pulled them all into a massive hug, arms thrown awkwardly around one another and all nervousness and sense of grace gone. Looking good, impressive and powerful didn’t seem very important now, because they were all in a tangled mess of arms that didn’t know what to do and laughs that were so genuine they were unlike anything that they’d heard before, Jade was crying and Rose looked so content, really content, not her smug contentment, John was laughing like there was no tomorrow and Dave was smiling like no one could see him, like his stupid coolkid guidelines didn’t matter anymore.

“Hey guys!” Jade squealed, not bothering to let go of any of them, her forehead gently bumping against Dave’s when she looked up. And then they were all grinning at each other like fools. 

“Sup.” Okay, maybe Dave wasn’t that much different in person. But the grin on his face was something new, and it was incredible.

“Salutations.” Rose was just as elegant in person, even if she did look a little dorky, smiling like she was.

“Hiya!” Even John seemed to be more bright that usual, which was something of an accomplishment for him.

None of them could remember what they’d been so worried about, because being together like they were was so unbelievably easy. It just seemed to fit so very perfectly, like this was always meant to happen, the four of them together.


End file.
